


rayos de sol cubren las flores

by macko0o



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macko0o/pseuds/macko0o
Summary: Mercedes halla a Dedue reflexionando en su lugar preferido: el invernadero.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 1





	rayos de sol cubren las flores

De todas las cosas que habían por investigar en la amplia Creación que era el mundo, la luz era uno de los fenómenos que más llamaban la atención de Dedue. La manera en que dichos rayos iluminaban el día y el cómo desaparecían en otros, junto al trabajo que realizaban al alimentar a todo tipo de planta y flores, le era simplemente fascinante. 

Entre tanto observar cómo los rayos penetraban suavemente por el interior del invernadero en los momentos finales del día, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. "¿Habrá una luz entre la realidad?" se preguntó.

La vida en el monasterio era tranquila; asistían a sus respectivas clases, realizaban las tareas correspondientes y compartían con los estudiantes y profesores. Creía no tener derecho a quejarse de nada. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo que un día fue una tragedia en su tierra natal le atormentaban hasta aquel día y más, siguiéndole el sentimiento de culpabilidad y lo que era un fuerte deseo --casi una necesidad-- de fidelidad al futuro rey del Reino de Faerghus. Su vida se veía atormentada de a ratos por tales pensamientos y otros más relacionados, y ese exacto minuto era uno de aquellos momentos. 

Desvió su mirada desde el suelo del invernadero a la gran cantidad de plantas que apenas había regado, apreciando la belleza de su creación y la complejidad de su existencia. No obstante, por más que intentó reflexionar y despejar su mente valorando la hermosura ante sus ojos, el pensamiento volvía una y otra vez hasta que en unos segundos pudo oír la puerta del lugar abriéndose suavemente, y la delicada y femenina figura de su compañera entrando.

"Dedue" murmuró ella con la suave voz que le caracterizaba, acercándose en un paso tranquilo hasta tomar asiento a su lado.

Él guardó silencio.

"Hay plantas muy bellas en el monasterio" continuó la joven, fijando su mirada en ellas. "Aprecio mucho tu amor por éstas. Gracias a tu trabajo podemos disfrutar de un lugar tan precioso. ¿También cuidabas flores en Duscur?"

"¿Por qué quieres hablar de Duscur? Está en ruinas" murmuró.

"...está en ruinas, es cierto. Pero, creo que es necesario agradecer el que tú estés aquí." le sonrió amablemente. "Luego de una tragedia como la ocurrida allí, me parece milagroso el tenerte a mi lado ahora."

(...)

Sus palabras se repetían en la cabeza de él. ¿Qué significado tenía realmente el que él estuviese allí, si el resto está en ruinas? se preguntaba. Manteniéndose en silencio, intentó hallar una respuesta en sus pensamientos hasta que fue la rubia quien se la otorgó.

"Creo que tienes un bello propósito" aseguró Mercedes, llevando su mano con cuidado a posicionarla sobre la de él, reconfortándole. "No es coincidencia que estés aquí ahora, en el monasterio con todos nosotros. Hay un motivo detrás. Encontrarlo es tu objetivo ahora."

Sentir su delicada mano sobre la de él sumado a las suaves y reflexivas palabras que salían de sus labios aceleró los latidos de su corazón. Todo este tiempo había sido invadido por sentimientos de duda, temor y culpabilidad, pero ésta vez era diferente. ¿Quién era ella realmente y por qué se preocupaba de lo que pudiera sentir alguien como él? 

A continuación, ella se levantó y caminó en lentos pasos hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de él.

"Cuando encuentres tu razón, me gustaría conocerla y ayudarte a alcanzarla" sonrió, retirándose y dejándolo con una mayor incertidumbre. Sin embargo, ésta vez se trataba de una incertidumbre reconfortadora; como si por fin una respuesta hubiese descendido del cielo de parte de Dios para él y por medio de ella. Contradictoriamente, cierta paz descansaba en su corazón.

Morando en soledad otra vez en el invernadero, se levantó y observó las plantas por segunda vez, preguntándose si ellas también poseían un propósito y llegando a una afirmativa respuesta. Pensó en que tal vez él había crecido como una de las plantas que tanto cuidaba; partió como una pequeña semilla entre tierra ---las ruinas de Duscur--- que acabó por crecer lentamente desde que los rayos de sol llegaron a él, aquellos suaves rayos siendo las palabras de Mercedes ---o tal vez ella misma---.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, arrancó con cuidado las flores más bellas del huerto y realizó un delicado arreglo floral, llevándolo hacia la puerta de la habitación de la chica que apenas le había visitado.


End file.
